hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitchhikers:About
!]] Hitchhikers is a project to provide the largest set of Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy information around the world. The wiki was started in 2005. Here you will be able to find information about The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which included the original radio series, novel, TV series, film, and even the video game! We've got pages on everything Hitchhiker's, from Trillian to Tanngrisnir, from Babel Fish to Brockian Ultra-Cricket, even including Easter Island (no, not that one) and the all important topic of Life, the Universe and Everything. Hopefully you can find what you are looking for, and if not, why not consider contributing to our community! Grab your towel and get exploring, fellow Hitchhikers! Maybe you might even stumble upon the meaning of the number forty-two... The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Brief Introduction The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy was first published as a comedic sci-fi radio series in 1978, created by the clever, witty, and often satirical mind of Douglas Adams. This series became an international multi-media phenomenon, soon earning itself a cult following of both sci-fi and comedy fans. Adams went on to write a trilogy of novels in six parts (the last book being written by Eoin Colfer). A television series was also created in 1981, then subsequent 'Phases' of radio series, and also a double LP, film, video game, live stage production and even a comic book adaption. Hitchhiker's is famous for its wide array of characters, places, technology, races and species, as well as the many well-known figures involved with the many different versions of the story. The story is also well known for the introduction of many names, numbers, phrases and tropes into both sci-fi works and society itself. These include the British people's obsession with tea, the infinitely mind-boggling meaning of the number forty-two, and lastly, but no less importantly, remembering to always know where one's towel is. The Hitchhiker's Guide itself was a very unique creation, serving and a narrator and a clever way to describe important information and plot points to the listener, and is often cited as being a version of Wikipedia that was invented before Wikipedia itself. The enduring appeal of Hitchhiker's can be linked to its characters, plots, tropes and creativity, but also to it's comments on humanity, Earth and Western society. Adams' very British sense of humour, combined with a sci-fi setting, an endless adventure and spontaneous references on all matter of things - from a mind-bending vortex which runs on fairy cakes to an immortal being insulting everyone in the Universe, alphabetically - has truly stood the test of time, with The Hitchhiker's Guide being one of the most notable sci-fi comedies and works of science fiction to this day. For more information on the topic of this Wiki, click here: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Otherwise, have fun exploring! Why not start with a ? See also For more information about the community and how to get started editing pages, see the Community Portal or Hitchhikers Central.About